User talk:DemonisAOH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infernion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 00:11, June 18, 2010 um Could someone make infoboxes for the Infernions. I forget how to do them. If someone does, i can feed some of the needed information. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 00:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now all i need are infoboxes for the specialized infernions and i can be done for the night. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Well create a episode blog so i could battle you. You know,it'sgoing to be a good first appearance for both of our characters! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I missed this episode!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to help, this is the Bakugan Infobox. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 03:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Another hour or 2, and I can't believe I didn't see this episode!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Queen_Monarus_4.jpg| File:Purple_Moonlit_Monarus_2.jpg| Beats Me. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ... You Wish. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Purple_Monarus_8.JPG| File:Purple_Moonlit_Monarus_5.JPG| -_- --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) NO I DO. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Glass_Monarus.jpg|Rainbow Monarus using 'Rainbow Shadow' Oh yeah well. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Which of these do you think I should bring over????? http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kat http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragoness --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) IDK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ OK, but in reversed order. Counter beats you. Nah, we'll see. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ☆ So, shall we start? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.'' 16:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ye, No. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 21:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 18:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I might need some help... Hi Herr Airzel!!! I havent been here much so i might need some help to get startet... and some advice... From: Learning Hyena12. All you need to do is make a character, and choose Bakugan. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 17:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay... I will do that... whats after that? Well, whatever you want I guess. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 17:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Airzel my characters name is "Meia". When is the re-do? Hey Airzel when do we re-do the episode? Leave me a message when we will the episode start okay? Okay Airzel!!! I will keep my eyes open!!! But i`m going to eat now, see ya don`t want to be ya!!! I´m here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay Airzel i´m here!!!!!!!!!! And let´s make a episode!!!!!!!!! No need to anwer!!!!!!!! I will be there!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 21:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Airzel!!!! Herr Airzel, can i make an article from Quake dragonoid in here? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You don't show up you're never on, keep this up and you'll be gone. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yea but then we have limeted time cuz i got to go at 5 well i have to go for a little bit at 6 here, so it works. Hey, Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Herr Airzel. Because your Corbin, a scientist. Can you make me a Pyrus Silent Naga? It would be cool!!!!!!!! And it`s Pyrus!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I can live with that. Let´s make it as you said!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Airzel!!!!!! I´m doing well and i invented Bearnator!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Of course!!!! Why else there would be Bearnator? Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, that settles that! Thank you for letting me use your lab CORBIN!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, i´m waiting for the next episode now. I hope everybody will be there... Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i got an idea... Hey Airzel!!! Let´s make Cyborg Helios MK2!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well... We could do it with another bakugan... But what kinda bakugan? Any suggestions? Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thats a great idea!!!!!!!!!! He would evolve!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don´t worry!!!!! I can wait!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, again!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) So Airzel... I´m waiting for the episode starting!!!!!!! What about you? Hyena the skull cleaver. 16:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Let´s be in the blog, okay? Hyena the skull cleaver. 16:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! The thunderstorm got over? GREAT!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 19:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The weather in here is a clear sky and little windy. Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Have fun with OOMO!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen this????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, if your still here make the episode to be continued!!! And make some kinda name for the next episode!!!!!!!!! I have to go... "To be continued!!!" Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Let´s make episodes!!!!!! Let´s make another episode!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Turns to feed Rochiro... Okay, feed Rochiro!!! WITH A STICK!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It´s not that bad!!! Just keep away from Rochiro and use the stick. Put the meat on the stick and give it to Rochiro. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, do what you want. So you will stay alive!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!! It was a good plot!!!!!!!!! FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!! It´s like a movie!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Right!!! Yesterday Wikia was expanding... Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, let´s talk in my talk page!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC)